We Made It
by Louisa4533
Summary: It's not about revenge anymore, it's about getting rid of Gaea once and for all to keep their friends and families safe, whether or not blood-related. Five-shot. Complete!
1. Leo's Plan

To say that Leo knew how to run would be a sore understatement. Leo knew how to run and survive. Leo knew how to run and slip right under people's noses. Or in this case, Arion's hooves. Which had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life, which was saying something, since he'd done a lot of stupid things.

Leo had taken on some giant-that-wasn't and froze everything it touched. Later he learned it was called a Hyperborean.

"So it's a Boreas that's hyper?" he later asked.

But beyond that. It was blue. It was big. It made ice. Leo was tan. Leo was small. And Leo had the element of fire on his side.

Did you know that fire melts ice?

The ADHD part of him wandered, off-task as usual, and thought of a computer game he had played once. There was a Shade, who spawned a bunch of tiny Shades, and the warriors had to pick off the tiny Shades to get to the big Shade. But you had to have something distracting the big Shade otherwise it would destroy the warriors utterly.

Leo realized he loved his ADHD part all of a sudden. Leo came up with an insane, Percy-stupidity-worthy plan that probably had a zero-point-one percent of a chance of working. Hopefully, like Percy's insane plans, it'll work, one way or the other.

Leo could just see Annabeth rolling her eyes and saying, "Oh, boy," and smacking him on the back of the head. It was probably truer than he'd like to admit.

Leo thought of the way that Jason had 'entertained' the giant Porphyrion, the anti-Zeus, while he and Piper had freed Hera. Jason was already 'entertaining' another giant that was a purple color that did not compliment his armor. Purple giants. What was next? Ritz Crackers that turned into demigod-hating books? Wait, the Hephaestus cabin had probably figured out how to do that already.

_To storm or fire the world must fall_. To Percy and Jason or Leo the world must fall. Well, maybe not the world, but definitely the giant king. He was getting tired of Porpoise Fear. Porphyrion. Whatever. Something like that. Did he care? _No_.

What the heck was 'entertaining' to a giant that didn't involve Leo's death?

Well, this is a great time to find out, Leo! Leo internally sarcastically replied to his own question.

They needed to stall as they picked off the smaller, less signifigant, giants. Unfortunately, that stall time was needed and provided by yours truly, Leo Valdez.

The giant needed a show. One with drama, background music, something straight out of a Tristan McLean movie. Something the giant could just simply kick back and watch.

Leo suddenly realized that he'd just been standing there for two minutes, staring at Blue Frosty. Who was staring at him back.

Who was now fried to a crisp. Leo's fingers brushed and created sparks.

Whoops.

_Whoops?! You could've accidentally killed someone, and you say 'whoops'?!_ Annabeth mentally scolded him.

_Yeppers.__ Oh, and make-believe Annabeth? You'll be scolding me a heck of a lot more once I truly unleash my inner Leo-ish-ness._

_Valdez! I'm real! I'm glaring at you over on the other side of Porphyrion! Gods!_

Now make-believe Annabeth was trying to convince him that she was real. _Joy._

_Valdez, as soon as this is done, I'm going to kill you, very slowly, very painfully. I am _not_ make-believe! Look at me if you don't believe 'make-believe Annabeth'!_

Leo looked up and saw that Annabeth was glaring at him very forcefully. Leo swallowed. _Oook, now I think that I'm nuts._

Leo saw Annabeth roll her eyes all the way across the battleground. _You were nuts long before this, Leo! But one of the gods are helping us communicate._

_Joy. So now I can't comment in my head on how scary Percy and Jason look?_

Annabeth turned around, and her eyes widened.

Percy and Jason were locked in combat with the purple giant. Lightning streaked out of nowhere and fried Purple-People-Eater. Annabeth assumed that was Jason. But what was truly scary was that Percy and Jason worked together like a well-oiled machine, like she and Percy did, only now it was a heck of a lot stronger since both of them had power over the elements.

Jason jumped ten feet skywards, most likely having the winds help him, and Percy grabbed his ankle as Jason flew by, taking Percy with him. Jason did a high kick that sent Percy flying through the air, straight towards Purple-People-Eater's face. Annabeth saw it in slow-motion. Percy righted himself in mid-air, drew his sword, and plunged it right between Purple-People-Eater's eyes. Piper abandoned the giant she was fighting, and severely damaged Purple-People-Eater's feet, and stuck her knife in his thigh when Purple-People-Eater knelt to release the pressure on his feet, and Piper yanked her knife upward, spewing green blood. Jason fried Purple-People-Eater again, and Artemis helpfully pegged the giant's eyes with arrows from her chariot.

Purple-People-Eater crumbled to dust and didn't rise again.

Annabeth punched the air with victory and yelled the victory call. Leo joined in, and so did the rest of the demigods except for Jason, who was extremely lightheaded from the two lightning strikes he had called down. Percy grabbed at his pockets and fed him a whole square of ambrosia.

Percy was exhausted and still recovering from his fright, even though it was Percy that formulated the plan and made Jason cooperate. He hated heights. He hated flying. He hated not having stable ground under him. And last but definitely not least, he hated Gaea and all the stupid giants that he had to fight.

The victory call rose from Annabeth, then spread across the battlefield as the rest of the demigods took up the cheering. One giant down, about forty more to go.

Piper yanked her dagger out and deflected the magic whatever-it-was straight up. The anti-Hecate giant was smirking evilly.

Percy cursed. He wanted Camp Half-Blood here. Percy was used to fighting with a large team. No offence, Jason, but you're just not enough. Even Annabeth wouldn't be enough right now. Percy was surrounded by fifty million gods, half of which he didn't know names to, and you can forget the giant's names. Their names were even weirder. There were eight demigods and a war-obsessed satyr that had been eliminated early on. Percy wanted to order archers to fire, and have at least three demigods at his side, whirling through the monsters and giants and Gaea, oh my, with him. Eight demigods? Even in the Titan War, they'd had more people. Forty demigods and thirty hunters, along with a whole slew of satyrs and nymphs, maybe around a hundred kids. He had seven others to help him. And the gods very likely wouldn't listen to him, even if he tried.

Frank was having an off day. Normally he would be shooting arrows into fence posts, not giants. Normally he'd be breaking something by sitting on it or accidentally knocking it over. Normally he'd be fully human. But _noooo_, right now he was battling giants with a half-full quiver of arrows, a bow, and his shape-shifting ablilities. Which included him being an elephant or an eagle or a bear or a crow or some animal half the time. What Frank really wanted to do was change into a worm and burrow himself into the dirt and stay there until it was all over. But he had a sneaking feeling Gaea would notice and crush him while he was in the earth. Anymore weird ideas?

Hazel was scared. Half her thoughts were on the last moments of her previous life, when she drowned in black oil. Now here she was, back in a cave, battling for her and her friends' lives, and instead of Alcyoneus, it was with forty other giants. Hazel counted the giants off. Percy killed Polybotes, she killed Alcyoneus, Percy and Jason killed Ephialates and Otis (she didn't count Baccus), and Jason, Piper, and Leo killed Enceladus. Artemis just killed Thoon. Six giants. Six out of forty-one. Hazel was fairly sure (to use a modern term) that they were slightly screwed.

Jupiter grabbed Jason by the arm and pulled him up. Jason shook his head slightly to clear the dazed feeling. Quite to be expected after being swatted into a wall like a fly and falling forty feet after that. Two words: _not fun_.

_Sparky. Is this weird thing working? Hellllooooo?_

"What the-" Jason stuttered.

_Ok, yeah it's working. You should see your face, bro._ Leo's voice said. Jason looked for Leo. _On your three._ Jason looked to his right. Leo somehow managed to wave at him while peppering the giant he was fighting with fire balls.

_Look, Jason, it's Annabeth this time. I have to hand it to Leo, he's come up with the best and craziest plan I've heard in a very long time._ Jason looked around for Annabeth. She was right next to Leo, slicing open the giant's calves.

_Ok, look, I was battling one of those Frost Giants and my ADHD-_

_Cut to the point, Leo!_ Jason mentally yelled at him.

_Ok, jeez, you're a bit touchy. Anyway, I thought about a computer game I played a long time ago, and the bad guy was this shade-thingymajig that had a bunch of tiny shade-thingymajigs, and those had even tinier shade-thingymajigs. You had to defeat the smaller ones before you beat the bigger ones. But you had to have a distraction for the big ones, otherwise, your warriors would be destroyed by the big ones while the warriors were concentrated on the smaller ones. In the game, workers came and built and repaired towers, but I can't build towers in the span of seconds that shoot arrows out of the top, so I'm going to disappear for a bit and come back with a Hades of a big diversion._

Jason paused for a second. _Do I want to know what this diversion is?_

Leo gave a little mental laugh. _Probably not. But to give you a hint: I'm going to pull a Stark._

Of course Jason knew of Iron Man, and who Iron Man was: Tony Stark, but he didn't see how Leo was going to build a suit that advanced in technology in a couple minutes, but he'd learned not to doubt Leo when he was on a roll.

_Oh, and another hint: Remember when you thought I could fly by yelling Flame On?_

_Yeah._

_I tried it back at camp. Was a rather scary experience for both me and the dryads helping me._

Jason suddenly knew what Leo was going to do. _Leo, if you pull this off, I'm going to get you a dump truck full of Hot Tamales if I survive._

_Deal. Percy, you get all that?_

_Roger, Admiral. I'll cover for you. _Percy's voice entered Jason's head.

Jason managed to watch Leo duck and dodge people, monsters, and giants. He certainly knew how to run.

Then he watched Leo barrel towards Hazel and Arion.

Leo ran towards Hazel and Arion, who was going at a little-more-than-normal horse-speed, which he could deal with. He's done this with cars, people, monsters...a lot of things. Tranquilizer darts. Guns. But he's never done it with a horse.

Hazel's eyes widened as she watched Leo come speeding towards her. She pleaded with every god she knew of that she wouldn't accidentally trample Leo, because she knew there was no way she could stop or turn to avoid Leo. Hazel watched in disbelief as Leo hit the ground baseball-style and slid right under her, unscathed. Hazel looked back, and Leo saluted to her, and ran off again.

What was Leo doing? No one knew but Leo, Annabeth, and Jason.

**2,071 words! Boo-yah! I told you I'd get this up. Once I finish this I'll re-order this in the correct order, but right now the end will stay at the beginning to avoid too much confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Period. I wish, but no.**

**Has anybody figured out what Leo's going to do?**


	2. A True Stark Moment

Percy took out the giant he was fighting with the passing goddess of youth, Hebe (Percy was impressed with himself that he remembered her name), and then promptly took Leo's place, fighting the giant. Percy didn't want to look at the horrid skin color that looked like guacamole that had been thrown up. He feared that _he'd_ throw up.

Jason was doing a risky thing by letting Leo go back to the _Argo II_ without finishing the battle, but done right, they could _win_ this battle even quicker.

Leo's hands flew as he assembled the peices. He put himself on auto-pilot and thought about what he would do when he finished with what he was doing now. He didn't have time for anything complicated, but this would do. For a couple minutes, anyway.

Leo felt like Stark on high-speed when he was trying to escape from his kidnappers in the first movie. Unfortunately, Leo's gagets weren't powered by a miniature arc-reactor, they were just infused with Leo's awesomeness. Translated, just Leo's fire powers and three double A batteries. By now Piper would be yelling at him to give himself some credit. Credit for what? This was all a movie maker's or comic-book maker's idea! Leo was just...improvising. A lot. Enough to seriously scare the absolute crap out of himself, since he couldn't test it. He didn't feel like seeing his friends crashing and burning.

Leo then took the gun that shot bullets that acted like the hydra arrow, but instead of making a ladder, it latched speakers to every surface known to mortal and immortal. He aimed the gun at one corner, and pulled the trigger. Leo aimed the gun at the other corner, and pulled the trigger again. Leo then hacked into the speakers and started blaring the first CD he could find. It was rock music. A true Stark moment.

Jason started as he realized that this was going to be a heck of a lot bigger diversion than Jason realized when the rock music began blaring from the walls of the cave.

_Now!_ Jason and Percy yelled in their minds simultaneously.

The demigods took advantage of the giants' distraction and killed three more with one god's help. The giant's recovered from their shock and started attacking again.

_C'mon, Leo..._

Sure enough, a feiry blur shot from the direction of the _Argo II_, circled around some of the giants' heads (which was rather funny to watch the giants try to swat Leo since they were way too slow), and zoomed off. What Jason was not expecting was some boots and gloves to come down on his head.

"Sorry Jason!" Leo yelled. "Bad aim on this wild ride!"

In truth, Leo was having the time of his life, roasting the giants and flying around (whee) at the same time. It was also kind of funny to see his fellow demigods' faces when he dropped the articles of clothing as near to them as possible while going a bazillion miles an hour.

Surprisingly, it was Hazel who first figured it out, being the newest to technology and overall, the 21st-century.

"Leo! I could seriously kiss you right now if I didn't already have a-" Hazel stabbed her calvary sword into her giant's nose as she went up. "-boyfriend!" she hollered. Leo smirked. Team Leo for the win!

Jason was right behind Hazel, and instead of draining himself by manipulating the winds, used the shoes. Percy and Annabeth, still back-to-back, soon rose into the air as well, though Percy, though fighting beside Zeus, looked nervous taking to the air. He's battled off four armies, two gods, four Titans, and the gods-know-how-many giants, and he's nervous about being suspended in the air? Go figure.

Looking around, he saw that Nico was also hesitant to take to the air, though Gaea was a bigger threat than Zeus. Oh _boy_. Let's hope he doesn't...never mind. He already did it.

Leo suspected that Nico would never volunteer to be a tester of Leo's projects. Darn. He would've been a good tester-outer.

The giant that Hazel stabbed was run through with Nike's sword while Leo was keeping a steady stream of fire at him. When the giant finally did turn to dust, Leo seared the dust so that it was merely ash, not even dust.

Nike, the goddess of victory, looked like a mixture of Thalia and Percy. She had Percy's strong chin and feirce look, but she was lean and agile like Thalia, with the same spiky hair, though it was a dark brown rather than black. Her eyes were an indigo blue, giving her a haunting-yet-mischeivous Stoll-like look. She wore a leather jacket, a white shirt with some band logo on the front, skinny jeans and shoes that looked like a boot and a soccer cleat got together and made a spiked boot that could seriously hurt someone if kicked at.

Nike, a surprisingly modern goddess, fist-pumped Leo. Leo then had to do a double take. A hot goddess was looking at him, even touching him? Leo shook his head once. The last hot goddess he like turned out to be the one who crashed his bronze dragon.

Leo then had to do another double take as Nike raced off. Mid-stride, the back of Nike's white shirt ripped, revealing two wings that went through two slits in her jacket that he hadn't noticed before and lifted her into the air, off to take down another giant.

Meanwhile, Leo just had his mouth hanging open.

Jason was battling the anti-Hephaestus. The giant's skin was a sickly yellow-green, but his dragon legs were a neon orange, giving Jason a massive headache from just looking at him. That was before the giant tried to fry one of his friends. He then heard an indignant yell.

"Dude! I'm the son of the most-awesome Hephaestus and a fire user! You really think you can freaking fry me like a fish stick?! I didn't think so!" Leo yelled at the giant as he pummeled the giant with fire.

Percy's thought came into Jason's head, _Leo, he's invulnerable to the fire everywhere except his mouth and eyes. I fought the Neamean Lion, that monster's the same way._

Leo immediately switched targets from just overall to the mouth and eyes of Neon Legs. The giant roared in pain at Leo, and Leo yelled back, "Yeah, that's right you son of a dirty fish stick! Treats you just right for trying to turn the most awesome fire user into a fried chicken! Oh wait, I'm not the fried chicken, _you are!_"

"_Jonah!_" Jason heard Leo yell. Jason immediately understood what Leo was saying: the tale of Jonah. Not the best option, not the safest one, not the cleanest, but probably the most effective right now.

Jason flew towards Neon Legs and wrenched open the giant's mouth. It was disgusting, doing this, and he had a feeling Percy had done it as well, at least once. Like it or not, Jason flew down the giant's giant gullet.

Jason had done this once before to the Trojan Sea Monster. Always effective, but always disgusting.

He then cut the giant in half from the inside. The giant exploded into powder, but re-formed again. Before he was fully reformed, however, a giant owl raked it's talons across the giant's half-formed stomach, and the Neon Legs exploded into powder again.

Leo fried the giant's ashes. "Ha! Take that, you son of a soon-to-be fried chicken!"

Jason laughed a little and shook his head. Only Leo.

**Yes! Chapter three is UP! Sorry about the wait. I kind of got grounded. But now I'm here, so all it well.**

**Question: What is your favorite part about this fanfic so far? If you answer me, I'll try to include more of that awesome-ness!**


	3. We Are the Champions

The battle was going badly. Porphyrion had still not died. Hebe, goddess of youth, and Enyo, goddess of war were out, thrown from the battle, Hebe quite literally. And there was still Gaea to attend to.

Percy gritted his teeth as, slowly, the gods and demigods were backed up against each other. He, Annabeth, Zeus, and Demeter were in a rough square, with Porphyrion and two other giants surrounding them, not to mention the hoards of monsters that the demigods had virtually ignored in favor for taking down the giants first.

Jason felt like banging his head against a wall in frustration. He infused a tiny bit of his power into his gladius and thrust it into the belly of the nearest giant. It crumbled to dust, and then started re-forming again. Poseidon, who was behind him, noticed, and threw his trident with deadly accuracy that made Jason's hair stand on end in alarm.

Leo ground his teeth in frustration that his plan didn't work. Nike hovered behind him.

"Look, Leo, I'm the goddess of victory. I can sense victory in people. You may think of yourself as a minor part of the team, even a negative, but Leo, if this battle doesn't turn around in the next ten minutes, the gods are doomed, Western Civilization will fall, and mankind will be plunged back into a replica of the Golden Age," Nike said urgently.

"And you want me to do _what_ about this? Nike, I'm the mechanic, not the brains," Leo informed her. "If you want brains, go find Annabeth."

"Annabeth is set in her ways. You two would not get along very often. You're new to this, you still have tons of creativity and wild ideas. Right now, if it turns this battle around, I'll take any crazy idea that you might get," Nike said.

Leo thought, as much as he _could_ think with impending doom around him, that a) Nike was crazy and b) he hoped she was crazy enough for what he had in mind.

"You say anything, Nike?"

Nike nodded in comfirmation.

"Well, goddess of victory, I sure hope your power is brimming right now," Leo said with finality.

* * *

Leo thought of the prophecy. _To storm or fire the world must fall_. Taken literally, that means that Percy, Jason, Frank, or Leo could be the saviors of this. Taken figuretivly...well, you can _storm_ a fort or _fire_ a weapon.

Leo was hoping that fire would work. He wasn't sure how storm would.

Jason jabbed at Phorphyrion to keep him at bay and backed up a bit. Leo's voice entered his head. _Ok, peeps, I'm gonna outline the plan to ya, and when I say, 'Gamma', you guys are gonna shoot everything you've got at the roof. We'll back ourselves up against the walls, fake surrender, and then, Gamma! the roof comes crashing down, and the giants are buried._

_Like the pharohs of old,_ Annabeth remarked. _A modernized version of Troy._

_Sure, the giants'll form again, but they'll be weakened, and we can take them down again, this time with demigods and gods, not nature._

Leo hoped Nike was listening when he prayed for victory.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the demigods and gods lined themselves up against the walls. When everyone consented that they were in position, Leo said, _Alpha..._

"Ok!" Zeus put on his best act. "Enough blood has been spilled. Let this end in peace!"

Porphyrion smiled a patronizing grin. "But of course. I'd be delighted to have my lovely Hera back. When do we start killing the gods off?"

_...Beta..._ Leo warned.

"But do see, my anti-Zeus, that you would have your own realm while Zeus had his," Poseidon pointed out. "So we don't have to kill each other off."

"Do tell," Porphyrion drawled.

"We'll tell you," Leo said in a voice that made even Annabeth shiver. "_Gamma!_"

Lightning cracked the ceiling, and the entire room started to rumble. Annabeth looked at Percy beside her. His face was white, his fists clenched until his knuckles were white, and he was leaning against the wall. She looked at Poseidon, whose eyes were practically saucers. She met his eyes, and Poseidon shook his head. _Not me._

Gems started popping up everywhere. Several firebombs erupted in the midst of the monsters, indicating that Hazel's curse was taking effect on the monsters. Frank hesitantly got nearer to her; she was pale for a person of her color and was quite obviously straining. He wrapped his arms around her, and her hands clenched on his arm.

Leo cupped his hands together and took a deep breath. He let loose a steady stream of fire that burnt through one giant and singed another. The roof was near collapse already from Hazel and Percy and Jason's effort. It just needed a little extra _oomph_.

His stream of fire melted the rock, turning it a red to make Dakota's Kool-Aid jealous. Leo continued in a wide, lumpy circle. The slab of rock that he had just outlined sagged and slipped, and then came crashing down.

Instinctively, Leo did a fantastic duck-and-cover, as did the rest of the demigods and gods, huddled up against the wall. Dust billowed up, both from the floor and from the squashed monsters.

The dust settled eventually, and the demigods looked up cautiously. "Holy crap, I can't believe that worked," Leo said, stunned.

"Yeah, with a minor glitch for me. Someone help me out from under here please?" a familiar voice said. Leo looked down.

Nike lay there with her wing trapped under the slab of rock.

Leo ordered his boots down. "How long is your wing?"

"What?" Nike asked, irritated.

"Just answer me."

"Fully expanded, one wing is eight feet long and two feet wide. Right now it's at about seven feet, but it's bent at an angle, so it's about four feet long and four and a half wide," Nike reeled it off.

Leo fired at the rock, melting it until they had a much smaller slab of rock. It suddenly cracked to peices, and Nike stood up, wincing as she moved her wing. Hazel looked embarassed as everyone looked at her for an explanation. "It was full of crystals, so I made them expand, and they broke the rock."

"Hazel, I love you for that, but we've got bigger problems to deal with," Nike said. Frank took off his boots and offered them to Nike. She frowned. "You'll need them, besides, I can fly."

"You've got a broken wing, and guess what, you aren't the only one who can fly," Frank fired back.

"How do you know I've got a broken wing?" Nike demanded.

"Your wing is hanging limply, for one, and hanging at a wrong angle. You winced when you got up, because you moved your wing. I've broken a bone or two to know that moving an unset, broken, limb hurts like all Pluto."

Nike reluctantly put on the boots and climbed into the air, followed by the others and an eagle. The eagle came to a rest on Hazel's shoulder.

They all watched as some very battered and angry giants reformed. Zeus and Jason muttered something like, _screw this, I'm ending it_.

Lightning coursed down out of the sky. Percy saw what they were trying to do and tried to pitch in with his powers: _son of the stormbringer_.

Poseidon saw what Percy was doing and helped, and pretty soon it was a chain reaction: everyone with the least control over storms and water and electricity pitched into to help form the storm.

Lightning struck the giants' half-formed bodies. Some crumbled to dust and didn't rise again, some rose again to be blasted again.

But when Porphyrion finally didn't rise again, they still had one more problem: Mother Earth herself.


	4. Run Over By a Tractor

Jason and Percy sagged against the walls, and nearly dropped out of the sky all together. Piper and Annabeth shot forward and propped them up. They fed the two boys a full square of ambrosia each. The four looked up when the cavern rumbled.

The roof, now on the ground, cracked and shifted. Annabeth and Piper hefted their daggers.

A human form pile of dirt rose from the demolished roof. Then, suddenly, fell away to reveal a girl about twelve with dirt-colored hair and a long, silver toga. She opened her eyes, which were like a cat's, but a forest green color. She had broadswords slung on her back.

"She is _way_ too pretty to be Dirt Lady," Leo broke the deafening silence. Annabeth resisted the urge to do a facepalm, one because she had her dagger in her hand and didn't feel like stabbing herself in the eye, two because she didn't dare look away from Gaea.

"You are wrong, Leo Valdez, Hera's favored one, fire user, builder of the _Argo II_," Gaea snarled.

Leo scowled. "Yup, that's the insulting Dirt Face. Did you have a nice time in the potty sludge?" he asked cheekily.

"_Leo Valdez_!" she roared, and flew at him, bringing out her broadswords.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'," Leo surmised.

Gaea's broadswords swiped at where Leo had been standing, slicing thin air. Leo had blasted off over Gaea's head so fast she hadn't seen it, and was hovering a couple of inches off the ground. She snarled and sliced at him again, but Leo ducked and rammed his head into her stomach while simultaneously firing at her. Gaea lifted her knee and slammed it into Leo's face as she flew backwards. She made dirt into razor-sharp spikes, and let them loose in Leo's direction. Fire roared up from the ground, melting the rock. Leo ran forward, scooping the lava up, and flung it at Gaea mercilessly. She screamed as the melted rock touched her body.

Percy flinched, remembering Mount St. Helens.

Gaea came at Leo, broadswords whirling, blocked by a very familiar sword. Leo'd trained against it on the rare occasion he could train on the _Argo II_, he'd been held captive by it, and even cleaned it after Jason blackened it with soot from the lightning he summoned.

Percy struck forth, going on the offensive, his hand moving so fast Leo couldn't see it. Then Jason joined Percy, and Leo knew that Gaea was a goner.

The boys moved in harmony, practically dancing around Gaea while her eyes narrowed in concentration, whirling around to dodge the strikes that she knew would be fatal. The burns on her torso and legs were already closing up, leaving behind slight blisters oozing silver blood.

Then Gaea got a lucky shot in and kicked Jason Grace full on in the chest and sent him flying backwards. That was the bad part.

The good part is that the movement flung his arms in front of him and severely wounded Gaea.

She put a hand to her face in shock, silver blood trickling between her fingers. "That was a fluke," she said disbelievingly.

"It was a pretty good fluke," Percy agreed. "But besides that, sorry to stop chatting, but I've got a primordial to kill."

Then he stabbed her in the heart.

Golden energy blasted out of Gaea, flattening everyone to the ground, except for Percy, who hung onto his sword, still buried in Gaea's chest. Invisible beings tried to squeeze the life out of him, and Percy saw his vision darkening. He drew strength from his sword, the one he'd had for five years and had saved him more times than he could count, more than Annabeth and Grover and Rachel put together. He remembered Alecto, Medusa, Ares, Circe, Polyphemus, Luke, the Manticore, the Sparti, Antaeus, Kampe, Kronos. He remembered protecting Bessie with Anaklusmos, Annabeth, Grover, Zoe, Artemis, Rachel, everyone at camp, even Silena Beaurguard. He remembered the curse Ares laid upon him when he was twelve: _When you need your sword the most, it will fail you._

The sword grew heavy, providing an anchor for Percy to hang onto. The energy, now speckled with darkness, showing the evil in Gaea, still flooded out of her.

Suddenly, it cut off, and both Gaea and Percy sagged to the floor. She melted into fertile dirt.

Percy staggered away, exhausted, and left his sword stuck in the door. He slumped to the floor, and passed out.

* * *

Percy's hearing turned back on. "Perseus Jackson if you do not get off of this floor, Athena so help me I will _slap_ you out of Hades!" Annabeth yelled at him.

He groaned. "I feel like I just got run over by a tractor, Beth. Please don't slap me."

"Oh thank the gods," she said. Then she burst into tears.

Nico let out a shaky breath. "Wow, Percy. You were dead there for awhile."

Percy groaned. "I can't blame me. Utterly embarassing that the curse Ares laid on me when I was twelve _saved_ me. That and getting the full force of Gaea's blast."

Piper's head shot up. "You were _cursed_?!" Piper yelled.

"Uh-huh," Percy mumbled, closing his eyes. "See ya later."

Then he passed out again.

Apollo facepalmed.


	5. We Made It

The Seven collasped as one, and suddenly Hazel let out a choking sob.

"We made it."

Normally, people would cheer, but instead there was a lot of crying and sighs of relief.

Hazel collasped completely into Frank, sobbing in relief that they were all still alive. Annabeth grabbed Percy and kissed him passionately, causing him to wake up again. Piper hobbled over to Jason, leaning on her not-broken ankle (twice in a year she's broken the same ankle), and hugged him. Jason had silent tears of relief running down his face, and Piper was shaking. The power that the Seven had displayed during battle was gone-now they could just be scared kids. Leo looked like he was meditating, but clean streaks ran down his dusty face, displaying tears as well.

Among the gods there was silence.

"I don't offer the gift of godhood twice, Percy Jackson-"

"I still don't want it." Percy interrupted.

"-but again, I will grant you all a wish." Zeus finished.

"Don't make anymore enemies?" Leo called out from where he was lying prone on the dirt floor. He got some weak chuckles from gods and demigods alike.

"Don't drag us into your wars again?" Jason muttered. Percy rolled his eyes like, _really? That would be a great wish._

"I don't know, both of those are sounding pretty good to me," Annabeth chided her boyfriend.

"Can I dump Juno in the Tiber again?" Percy muttered.

All eyes went to the son of Poseidon.

"What? It made me feel better the first time I did it," Percy said nonchantly. He got some disbelieveing looks from the gods and some understanding chuckles from the Seven.

"You would ask for that," Annabeth laughed.


End file.
